A Child Fit For A Lion
by whitneyrules
Summary: First it was Scarecrow, then there was Tin Man. Now, it's the Cowardly Lion's turn to experience pregnancy for unknown reasons. While this baby may not be as difficult/have not had as unfortunate of a life, strange things begin to happen in the days following the baby's birth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I apologize if I've been dead from the "Wizard of Oz" fandom for quite some time! I've just been busy with college and a bit hyper focused on my "Little Shop of Horrors" fic. Anyway, here is your much anticipated sequel to "The Scarecrow's Baby" and "Tin Man's Turn." Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1: A Munchkin named Ralph von Strauss

There once was a munchkin named Ralph von Strauss. He was a fine looking man about 4'1 tall, with brown curly hair, auburn eyes, and a wide smile. He wore a green vest with a white collared shirt and brown corduroy trousers. One day, he, his wife, Helen von Strauss, and their twelve children were on a picnic when all of a sudden, the sky darkened and a tornado formed and was heading right towards them. Ralph hollered at his family to run and seek cover in a nearby ditch. Ralph's family all made it to the ditch, but Ralph, who was in the rear to insure no one lagged behind, was not able to reach the ditch in time. The tornado picked Ralph up and threw him onto a nearby hill. As suddenly as it had appeared, the tornado was gone. Ralph stumbled to his feet and desperately looked for his family. What he saw horrified him. The evil Wicked Witch of the East was using her magical powers to kill Ralph's wife and children! Ralph tried to run up to the witch to save his family, but before he could reach them, they were all dead and the witch had flown away on her broom. This was a very tragic moment for him. So he went home and locked himself in his house to mourn his family. Several days passed, Ralph was not exactly sure how many, when he heard a knock on his door. He answered it. It was another munchkin. "Good news, Sir! The Wicked Witch of the East is dead!" the munchkin told Ralph. "Leave me alone! I'm in no mood to celebrate! The Wicked Witch of the East just killed my wife and kids!" Ralph said indignantly. "Fine then. Guess we'll all have to celebrate without you!" said the munchkin, walking away and heading to Lollipop Lane to celebrate. Ralph slammed his door, got his handkerchief out of his pocket, and wiped some tears out of his eyes. He then went into his bedroom to continue his mourning. In the distance he heard voices chanting, "Ding Dong! The Witch is dead! Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead! Wake up – sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed! Wake up! The Wicked Witch is dead…" Even though all of the other munchkins were celebrating the death of the Wicked Witch that had killed his family, he felt as if the munchkins were celebrating his family's death, too. He got up from his bed and slammed his window closed so that he wouldn't have to deal with the munchkins' singing.

A year later, he had come to terms with his losses and was trying to get out of the house more to try and get his life moving again. One day he went on a walk to Emerald City to meet Glinda the Good Witch. Ralph had known Glinda for a while, but Ralph's last visit with her was a few months ago to debate with her about whether the other munchkins were celebrating both the Wicked Witch's death and Ralph's family's death or just the Wicked Witch's death. Glinda had explained that they were celebrating the Wicked Witch of the East's death only and that they were not celebrating the deaths of the people she had killed. This made Ralph feel a bit better, but he still hadn't been able to cope with the death of his family for a whole year. This time, he came to see Glinda to thank her for helping him cope with the loss of his family. The Wizard was there along with Glinda and of all things, a lion! "I shall eat you up to pieces and lick my chops clean after the meal!" said the lion to Ralph, pretending to be ferocious. That startled Ralph a bit. "He's joking." the Wizard assured Ralph. "That's right!" said the lion. "I used to be cowardly, before my friend Dorothy helped show me that I have courage, but the name 'Cowardly Lion' seems to have stuck. I prefer 'Mr. Lion' though." "Who's Dorothy?" asked Ralph. "WHO'S DOROTHY?! Everybody here in Oz knows the famous Dorothy!" exclaimed Mr. Lion. "Well, I've been in mourning for a whole year and so I haven't really talked to anyone." said Ralph timidly. "MOURNING?! Why were you in mourning?!" Mr. Lion asked him. "Well, me, my wife, and our twelve children were all on a picnic when this evil witch came and separated us. She had conjured up a tornado which separated me from my family and threw me on a nearby hill. She then went and killed my family right in front of my very eyes! It was so heartbreaking for me to watch. After seeing it, I went back to my home and mourned my family." Ralph explained. "Aww. I'm sorry to hear that!" said Mr. Lion. "Thank you very much, Mr. Lion. Will you tell me about your adventures with Dorothy?" said Ralph. "Yes!" said Mr. Lion, "Come with me and I will tell you all about my adventures with Dorothy and how she, I and our friends, Scarecrow and Tin Man defeated the Wicked Witch of the West." So Mr. Lion told Ralph all about his adventures with Dorothy and over time, they became fast best friends.

 **So now you've met my OC, Ralph von Strauss. Next chapter we will explore his relationship with Mr. Lion, as well as Mr. Lion finding out about his pregnancy. Well, I gtg now. I have some homework to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the second chapter of "ACFFAL!" Sorry it took a little longer than expected. Per usual, I've been really busy with life. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Mr. Lion Has Great News

Six months later, Ralph and Mr. Lion were taking a walk down to the Emerald City, when Mr. Lion began to feel sick. "Excuse me. Ralph. I'm feeling kind of sick. I'm going to steal some berries behind that bush over there." He said pointing to the berry bush to their right. Ralph said,"Uh, Mr. Lion. I think those berries are poisonous. Maybe you shouldn't..." but before he could finish, Mr. Lion went behind the bushes. A minute later, he returned. "You all right, Mr. Lion?" asked Ralph with concern. "Yeah. I'm fine. I threw up." Mr. Lion replied. Ralph then started to become concerned. "Well, let's go see Glinda and the Wizard. Maybe they know of some doctors." he said to Mr. Lion. "Do you know Dr. Hanky Skeleton?" Mr. Lion asked Ralph. "Never heard of him." said Ralph. "The Wizard knows who he is. Come with me!" said Mr. Lion. So they walked over to Emerald City.

When they got to Emerald City, the Wizard greeted them at the door to his chambers. "Hello, Ralph! Hello, Mr. Lion! How do you do?" asked the Wizard as both Ralph and Mr. Lion walked in. "Well, why we are here is because Mr. Lion isn't feeling well, and I was wondering if you knew of any good doctors around here." said Ralph. The Wizard then replied, "Yes! In fact, I know of a great one. His name is Dr. Hanky Skeleton. He is a friend of mine. Has been ever since I first came to Oz!" "But why we are actually here is because Mr. Lion's stomach is hurting, and we were wondering if you knew if this Dr. Skeleton person does as a doctor." said Ralph. "Oh!" said the Wizard. "What Dr. Skeleton does is he treats flus and diagnoses pregnant women." "And men." Mr. Lion chimed in. "My friends, Scarecrow and Tin Man went to him when they were pregnant." "Oh yes! I forgot!" said Ralph. "You were just telling me about Dr. Skeleton earlier today!" "Well, you two," said the Wizard. "Let's get going!" So the Wizard and Ralph both dropped Mr. Lion off at Dr. Skeleton's.

"Now, tell me, Mr. Lion. What is bothering you at this moment?" asked Dr. Skeleton of Mr. Lion as he was doing some tests on him. "Well, Dr. Skeleton, I was walking down the yellow brick road with my munchkin friend, Ralph von Strauss. I started feeling really nauseous, so I went behind a berry bush and threw up. I certainly hope that I am not sick!" said Mr. Lion. Dr. Skeleton kept on checking him. "Good news, Mr. Lion! You are not sick, but you are indeed pregnant!" he said cheerfully to Mr. Lion. Hearing this, Mr. Lion jumped up and down and yelled, "Hooray! I can't wait to tell all my friends! And Ralph!" "Great! I'm glad." replied Dr. Skeleton. "Now let me run some more exams on you so that we can find out who the other parent of your child is." And after Dr. Skeleton ran some more exams on Mr. Lion, he determined that the other parent was a male munchkin. "Ooh! Does that mean Ralph is the other father?" asked Mr. Lion excitedly. "I think that your friend, Ralph sure is the father." said Dr. Skeleton, smiling at Mr. Lion. A little while later, Mr. Lion was preparing to leave. "Take good care, Mr. Lion. Come back when the baby is due!" "Thank you, Dr. Skeleton! I sure will!" said Mr. Lion as he left the office.

Mr. Lion rushed back to Emerald City to tell Ralph, the Wizard, and Glinda about his good news. Ralph greeted him at Emerald City. "Ralph, I have something great to tell you." Mr. Lion said, out of breath from running. "Yes, and what may that be?" asked Ralph. "We'd like to know, too." said the Wizard. "Don't keep us in suspense!" chimed Glinda. Mr. Lion then announced the exciting news, "I am pregnant with your child, Ralph!" Mr. Lion said joyfully. Ralph jumped up and down. "I haven't been a father since before my wife and twelve kids died! This is great!" said Ralph. The Wizard and Glinda clapped. "Congratulations, Mr. Lion." said Glinda. "If you have that same issue that Scarecrow had with Tincrow, Glinda and I will be happy to take him in!" said the Wizard. "All right. Sounds like a plan!" said Mr. Lion. "Hopefully, that doesn't happen though!" said Glinda. "And hopefully, he isn't killed by poisonous spiders, as was Scareboy!" said Mr. Lion. And with that, Glinda and the Wizard wished them good luck as Ralph and Mr. Lion left to tell the rest of their friends about Mr. Lion's great news.

The first stop was to see Jack Pumpkinhead and Molly Pumperdink, who were both sitting on a bench, snuggling. "Jack! Molly! Guess what?!" Mr. Lion said, his giddy voice tone interrupting the two love doves. "What might that be, Mr. Lion?" said Molly. "I'm pregnant! With this guy's child!" Mr. Lion said, pointing to Ralph. "Howdy! I'm Ralph. It's nice to meet you, Molly and Jack." said Ralph. "Yes! It's really nice to meet you!" said Jack. "Nice to meet you." said Molly. Everybody talked for a few minutes, until Mr. Lion said, "Well, we'll leave you two be for now. We're going to tell Tin Man and Scarecrow the exciting news." "Sounds great!" said Jack. "Good luck! And nice meeting you, Ralph!" "Yes sir! I shall see you around town!" replied Ralph. And with that, both Mr. Lion and Ralph were gone. Jack then noticed Molly start to let out a squeal and shrug her shoulders (a sign that she was getting sick). "Okay Molls, what's bothering you?" said Jack. "Nothing. I was just fawning over how handsome you are." said Molly, wearing a fake smile. "I don't think you're quite telling me the truth." said Jack in a singsong voice. "Oh, I am telling the truth, Jack! You're SO handsome! And tall!" said Molly friskily. Jack then put his hand on her forehead, and then he had Molly open her mouth so that he could see her tongue (a few months earlier, Tin Man had offered her an apple and she took it, forgetting that she was allergic to apples. Jack tried telling Molly not to eat it, but she did. Her tongue then started forming bumps. She wasn't severely allergic to apples, but she complained quite a bit until Tin Man got her some water). He then put his hand on Molly's stomach and pressed on it gently to see if she would react. And she jerked a bit when he pressed her stomach. "Hmm, let me feel your forehead one more time." said Jack. Indeed, Molly was sick! She was running a temperature and she probably had the flu. "Oh, Molls! Poor you! Let's take you home!" said Jack, hugging Molly and patting her back. "I really do not feel like walking home." said Molly, sounding like she was about to cry. "Well then, I shall carry you home." replied Jack. And with that, he picked Molly up and carried her home.

When Jack and Molly got to Molly's house, they sat down on the front steps. Jack was still holding her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Molly started to whine a bit, hugging Jack "There now, Molly dear. You'll be okay. You're parents are going to take good care of you and you will feel better in no time." said Jack soothingly while stroking her hair. Just then, Molly's mother, Patsy came to the door. "Hullo, Mrs. Pumperdink." Jack said. "Hello, Jack. Thank you for bringing Molly home safely. She did not seem well at all this morning. She was pretty cranky when she woke up, and she refused to eat her breakfast. She felt a bit better after she rested for an hour, though. That's when she said she wanted to see you." Patsy said sympathetically. "She seemed well, up until a few minutes ago when I saw her shrug her shoulders and whine. That's when I asked her if something was wrong and she said that she was admiring me for how handsome I am. That's when I became more suspicious and started checking her forehead, her tongue, and her stomach. I checked her forehead a second time and I knew exactly that something was wrong with her. I'm afraid your darling little daughter has the flu and is running a temperature." Jack said to Patsy. "Well, thank you, Jack for bringing her home safe." said Patsy as she picked up Molly, who had fallen asleep in Jack's arms. "You're welcome. I certainly hope she feels better!" said Jack, who then went up to Patsy, who was holding Molly, and patted Molly's head. Molly then woke up and then Patsy put her down. Molly stood up, feeling slightly better. "Good bye, Jack." she said, looking up at him and smiling. "Bye, Molls. Feel better soon." said Jack. "Thanks. I will." said Molly as she saw Jack smile at her as she closed the door to her house.

After Jack left, Molly went up to her bedroom to take another nap. After a couple of minutes of sound sleep, Molly woke up yawning and that is when she saw a young, handsome, tall looking male pumpkin headed scarecrow standing in her room. He looked remarkably like Jack with a stem on top of his head and his bright white eyes and pupils, except he wore a white button down shirt with long sleeves and black trousers. "Finn!" Molly exclaimed. "You're back!" "Yep! I sure am!" said Finn. "I'm visiting you straight from heaven." "Mother! Father! Finn's here!" yelled Molly, as she got up from her bed. As her father, Harold came up to her room, Finn disappeared. "I don't see Finn anywhere!" he said. "But it's true! He came down straight from heaven to visit me!" Molly said. "I don't believe such thing! But it is great to see you so energetic while you are quite sick." said Harold. "Yep, it sure is!" Molly said. "Well get back to bed, okay? You don't want to get sicker, do you?" said Harold. "Nope! I do not want to get tremendously sick and die!" said Molly in a hyper tone. "All right, then. Go back to bed, Molly. And I don't want to hear about Finn being alive and visiting you from heaven, because he's not!" said Harold as he closed her bedroom door.

After Harold left the room, Finn reappeared. "So how is my Annabelle doing?" Finn asked Molly. "Oh, she is well. She is now married to Sam the Scarecrow, and she is pregnant!" Molly replied jollily. "Oh, wow! How wonderful! If only I were still alive, Annabelle and I would have been married and I could have fathered her child" said Finn. "Yes, I'm sure she wishes so, too." Molly replied. So Finn and Molly had a nice long conversation, talking for hours. A while later, when it started getting darker, Finn said, "Ah, it's getting dark." "Yes. It is." said Molly. "Well, good night, little sis!" said Finn. "Good night, big brother!" said Molly as she got into bed. Finn laid down next to her and then they started to drift off to sleep. Just then, Patsy came in the room to check on her. Finn disappeared again. "Mother!" Molly whispered. "Yes, Molly?" said Patsy. "I saw Finn. He came down from heaven to visit me." Molly said. "Molly, Finn's dead. There is no such thing as visiting a person from heaven." Patsy told her. "But it's true! He disappeared when father came to check on me but he came back and now he's disappeared when you came in to check on me!" Molly said. "Well, in reality, he isn't really visiting you. I think that you're just joking about Finn being here." Patsy replied. "No, mother! It's true!" Molly said. "Fine then. Believe what you want to believe! Good night! Love you!" said Patsy. "Good night, mother!" Molly said to her mother. After her mother closed the door Finn reappeared. "Good night, Molly!" he said. He then gave Molly a kiss on the head. "Good night, Finn." Molly said while yawning, and then they were both drifted off to sleep.

 **So, that was a very interesting ending! Molly having a vision of her older brother while she is ill. Next chapter will sadly be the last, but it will be long and will have a lot of exciting storylines. Yes, Molly gets better. Also, the much anticipated birth of Ralph and Lion's child (I bet some of you might have been surprised to know that Ralph is the baby's other father). We will also see Dorothy, which will be very exciting. Tincrow will make a brief appearance, too. Anyway, I'm too lazy to write any further info, plus I need to get some sleep! Toodles :)**

 **-whitneyrules**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've been dead for a bit. Just was preparing for finals and literally had no time to even go on fanfiction. Anyway, this chapter is the last chapter and is a lot longer than the last two, meaning that it will also cover a lot. For instance, Molly gets better, Lion has his baby, Dorothy comes back, Tincrow makes another appearance, and (SPOILER ALERT) Munchkub grows overnight into a toddler-aged cub, aging into an adult few days later. Oh! Also, you'll get to meet Finn's former girlfriend, who has moved on with her life and has even started a family of her own, about three quarters of the way into the chapter. To find out more, read and enjoy the story! :D**

Chapter 3: Birth of Munchkub von Strauss

Several months passed as Molly recovered. Her recovery was slower than everyone had hoped, and she continued seeing Dr. Skeleton on a regular basis to help insure she didn't suffer a relapse. As for Mr. Lion and Ralph, it was time for Mr. Lion to have his baby. Ralph picked him up from his house and dropped him off at Dr. Skeleton's office. Scarecrow and Tin Man were there, too. When Dr. Skeleton was helping deliver Ralph and Mr. Lion's baby, Mr. Lion let out a huge, "ROAR!" and shrieked in pain. "It's all right! When the baby comes out, it will be all over!" said Ralph. "Come on, Mr. Lion! Show 'em your courage by pushing that baby out!" said Scarecrow. "Wait a minute! I see something!" said Tin Man. Once fully delivered the baby was about Ralph's height, with lion cub-like ears, a brown, curly tuft of hair, a pink cat nose with whiskers, and a very furry body with claws on his toes and fingers. He was crying. Mr. Lion was now looking at his new baby, admiring it. "That baby is almost as big as I am!" exclaimed Ralph, noticing how big their baby was. After a couple minutes of letting Mr. Lion with his child, Scarecrow wanted to talk to Mr. Lion and Ralph. "Now I'm going to tell you about a really bad incident that I had with Tincrow." Scarecrow said. "That's all right! I already know what it is! You've talked about it every time the Wizard, Glinda, Tin Man, or I have brought up Tincrow." said Mr. Lion, who was now holding his new baby in a blanket. "I don't know about the incident, though." chimed in Ralph. "Yes, yes. I know. I'm only doing this to precaution you about some problems you may face with your child." said Scarecrow. So Scarecrow began to tell Mr. Lion and Ralph about his incident that he had with Tincrow. After he was finished telling them, Ralph said, "Ah, I know what to expect! I've had six daughters and six sons total! I've gone through similar issues that you've gone through with your child, Scarecrow." "Well, if that same issue happens with our baby, we will try to keep an open mind about it." said Mr. Lion. "Let's hope he doesn't die either, as did Scareboy." said Scarecrow. "Yes! Wouldn't want to have another funeral!" said Mr. Lion "And it was already sad enough for me when I lost my family to the Wicked Witch of the East." said Ralph. Just then, Dr. Skeleton came back into his room and congratulated Mr. Lion and Ralph on their new arrival. They both thanked him then they, their new baby, and Scarecrow went outside to meet up with Tin Man.

Later on that afternoon, Mr. Lion, Ralph, Tin Man and Scarecrow met up with Molly, who was sitting on a bench, with a lollipop in her mouth. "Hey, you guys!" she said as she saw everyone. "Why, hello there, Molly!" said Mr. Lion. "Meet our new baby!" As Molly studied the infant hybrid munchkin and lion cub, she asked, "Did you name him yet?" "No, we haven't really decided on any names yet." said Ralph. Molly then had an idea. "I know of a good name for your baby! Munchkub Von Strauss! A hybrid between a lion cub and a munchkin with the last name Von Strauss!" she said. "That's not a bad name!" said Mr. Lion.

Later on, the rest of the gang dropped Tin Man and Scarecrow off at their homes and set off to go to the cornfield on the Yellow Brick Road, to pick up Dorothy, who was indeed waiting, along with her little dog, Toto. "Dorothy! You're back!" exclaimed Molly as she ran toward her friend and gave her a hug. "Molly! I've missed you!" said Dorothy, who was just as happy to see her pumpkin-headed scarecrow friend. Toto jumped up and licked Molly's hands. He too was as happy to see her as Dorothy was. "All right, girls. Let's go and get Munchkub situated in his new home!" said Mr. Lion. "Munchkub Von Strauss is his full name. He's a hybrid between a lion cub and munchkin with the last name of Von Strauss." Molly explained to Dorothy. "Oh, so Mr. Lion must have had his baby and the other father must be a munchkin with the last name Von Strauss." said Dorothy. Just then, Mr. Lion greeted her and showed her his baby. "Wow! He's so lovely." said Dorothy, admiring the baby. Mr. Lion then replied, "Why, thank you, Dorothy. His name is Munchkub Von Strauss, and he is..." "I know. Molly told me." said Dorothy. Ralph then introduced himself. "Hello." said Ralph. "My name is Ralph Von Strauss. What is yours?" "I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas. I'm the girl who dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East." replied Dorothy. "Oh! You're the one who defeated the Wicked Witch of the East!" said Ralph. "I also defeated the Wicked Witch of the West." Dorothy added. "There was a wicked witch of the west?" said Ralph. "How can you not know about the Wicked Witch of the West? Everyone in Oz knew her!" said Dorothy. "Well, I've been mourning the death of my wife and twelve children for a whole entire year, so I haven't really been aware of anything that was going on in Oz." said Ralph. "Oh, how did your wife and twelve children die?" said Dorothy, sympathetically. Ralph then explained the whole story of how his family was killed. Dorothy then said, "Wow! So you lost your family to the Wicked Witch of the East!" "Yes," Ralph sighed. Molly then chimed into the conversation and told Ralph about how her brother, Finn got killed by the Wicked Witch of the East. After a long walk, everyone went to drop Ralph off at his house.

When everyone got to Mr. Lion's house, Dorothy and Molly got settled in a guest bedroom and Mr. Lion got Munchkub situated in his room. "Hey, Mr. Lion. Can I go and ask my parents if I can sleep over at your home?" asked Molly. "Yes, you may. But hurry, because soon, we are going to go to Emerald City to show Glinda and the Wizard my new baby." said Mr. Lion, now holding Munchkub. "All right! I'll go ask my parents." said Molly. After saying good bye to Dorothy and Mr. Lion, she hurried home. Molly arrived at her home, where her mother greeted her at the door. "I was wondering if I could spend the night at Mr. Lion's. Dorothy's back in Oz to visit all of her friends and Mr. Lion just had his baby, so I'm going over there to help out with the baby." "All right, now remember your watch! Don't lose track of time tomorrow! We're having Annabelle, Sam, and their baby over tomorrow at noon!" "Yes! Right!" said Molly as she left her home.

When Molly got to Mr. Lion's house, she, Dorothy, and Mr. Lion all went to Emerald City to show Munchkub to the Wizard and Glinda. Once they were admitted into their presence Glinda and the Wizard greeted them warmly. The Wizard said, "Why, hello, everyone! Nice baby, Mr. Lion! Good to see you again, Dorothy! Molly, I've missed you too!" Scarecrow and Tin Man were also there, and Tincrow had come out with Glinda to visit everyone. He looked about five inches taller than he was nine months ago and was now pronouncing his R's and L's correctly, He could now talk in full sentences. "Hey, Glinda, are those my dads?" he asked Glinda. "Yes, Tincrow. Those are both your fathers." said Glinda. "Why don't you go and visit them." "Naw thanks. I don't really wish to." Tincrow said and with that, he went back to his room. "How is he?" asked Scarecrow. "Well, he pronounces his R and L sounds clearly, and he can communicate in full sentences." replied Glinda. "And, he's also potty trained!" "Oh! How long has he been potty trained?" asked Scarecrow. "For a few months. He also can control his bottom hatch from opening automatically." said Glinda. "Oh, good! Wouldn't want to think he was having so many floods of poo-poo that even you couldn't handle him like I couldn't!" replied Scarecrow in relief. "Yes. That's great, isn't it?" said Glinda. Next, Scarecrow was talking to Tin Man. "I wish that Scareboy were still alive. We never got to watch him grow bigger like Tincrow." said Tin Man, sniffling a bit. "Yes. It's very sad when a baby dies. Isn't it?" chimed the Wizard, overhearing Scarecrow and Tin Man's conversation. "Yup! Sure is!" said Scarecrow and Tin Man together. Meanwhile, Mr. Lion and Ralph were showing Glinda their new baby. "Wow! He sure is beautiful! Hopefully, he should do better than Tincrow and Scareboy." said Glinda. "Yes, I hope he does well, also." replied Mr. Lion. "After losing my family I never thought I would be a father again!" said Ralph. "Well, Ralph, now you're a father once again!" said Glinda happily. "Yes, I am!" said Ralph as he went to join Dorothy and Molly. Molly was telling Dorothy about the time that she had gotten sick and delirious and how she thought that her brother, Finn was visiting her from heaven. "Wow! That is very interesting!" said Dorothy. Just then, Mr. Lion and Ralph came over to them. "All right, everybody! Let's get going! I'm getting really hungry." said Mr. Lion. So everybody said goodbye to their friends at Emerald City and headed back to Mr. Lion's house.

On the way back to Mr. Lion's house, Mr. Lion and Ralph were admiring Munchkub while Dorothy and Molly were taking turns holding Toto. Just then, Jack, who was sitting on a bench spotted Mr. Lion and Ralph and went to talk to them and admire their new baby. When Molly approached them, Jack yelled out, "Molls! I've been looking for you all day!", then he hugged her tightly. This was making Molly quite uncomfortable since they were in front of her friends. "Jack, please let me go! " said Molly. And so Jack stopped hugging her, and then he smiled widely at her. "Bye, Lollipop Lover." he said in an enamored tone. "Bye, Jack!" said Molly who was now on her third sucker. After saying goodbye to him, she went back to join Dorothy, Molly, Ralph, and Mr. Lion. "I see Jack Pumpkinhead is still flirting with you." asked Dorothy. "Yup! Does it all the time! I think it's okay most of the time, but sometimes he overdoes it." said Molly. "Are you two going to get married and have kids?" asked Dorothy. "Yea. Someday soon." said Molly. Just then, Mr. Lion and Ralph came over to where the girls were. "All right, girls! Let's get you two situated at my house. Ralph is going to stay home with you and Munchkub while I go out hunting for some food. I shall be back soon." said Mr. Lion. "All right, Mr. Lion." said Dorothy and Molly.

On the way to Mr. Lion's house, Dorothy carried Munchkub because being a munchkin, Ralph was too small to carry someone his own size, while Molly carried Toto. Later, in Mr. Lion's guest room, Dorothy was grooming Toto and watching over Munchkub "Hey, mind if I hold Toto for a bit?" Molly asked. "Sure! Go ahead!" said Dorothy. Molly then held Toto the way that a baby should be held. "Aww, coochie coochie coo, little doggy!" she said, rocking him and patting his back. Toto started to squirm a bit, and then he yapped. "Aw, don't cry little doggy! I've gotcha!" said Molly as she hugged Toto some more. Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Molly put Toto down and went to answer it. It was Mr. Lion! He was carrying a dead deer on his shoulder. "Mmm...Looks yummy!" said Molly, licking her chops. "It will be even yummier when I am done cooking it!" said Mr. Lion.

Later after the deer was done, everyone sat down and dug into the meal with a big appetite. Toto ate some scraps that conveniently fell on the ground. Munchkub was in his room, sleeping. "Mmm... That meal was pretty good." said Dorothy. "Mmm...Yes. Wasn't it, Toto?" said Molly. Toto looked up at her. Molly picked him up. "Aww, Toto doggy! You're such a cutie!" said Molly, cradling Toto back and forth. "You have a cute little dog! He is like a little fur ball!" said Molly. "Yes, he is precious, indeed. I don't really like people calling him a fur ball, though. I've had my friends in Kansas call him that and I don't think it's very nice." said Dorothy. "Oh, I'm sorry. He's just so fuzzy and cute." said Molly as she handed Toto to Dorothy.

Later on, it was time for everyone to go to bed. Ralph had to go back to his house in Munchkinland. Molly and Dorothy were getting into their bed and talking about why Molly had to be at her house by noon the next day. "Yes, Annabelle was my late brother Finn's girlfriend. She, her husband, and their newborn son are coming over for dinner tomorrow so I have to be there by noon." said Molly. "Wow. That's nice." said Dorothy. And with that, they both were off to bed.

The next morning, Molly woke up to something licking her face. "Toto?" she said, with her eyes still closed. She then opened her eyes and much to her surprise, it wasn't Toto who was licking her face, but it was Munchkub. "Hewwo." he said. Molly was shocked. Just then, Dorothy woke up. "What is Munchkub doing in here?" asked Dorothy. "He's a newborn baby. He shouldn't be this active." "Well, like I said, very strange things can happen in Oz, like men getting pregnant for example." said Molly. "Oh, yes! Right!" said Dorothy. Munchkub then had his eyes on Toto and looked like he was about to hunt him down. "Munchkub, No!" said Dorothy as she got out of bed and picked Toto up. "Did he just try to eat him?" asked Molly. "Well, he sure looked like he was going to." said Dorothy. "Sowwy!" said Munchkub, looking up at Dorothy. He was now standing up and he looked four inches taller than he was the previous day. "Munchkub? Munchkub, where are you?" asked Mr. Lion from the other room. "Wite Hewe!" said Munchkub. "Munchkub! Goodness! You've grown overnight!" said Mr. Lion, surprised. "Let's go to Ralph's." said Mr. Lion to everybody. So everybody walked over to Ralph's house.

When everyone got to Ralph's home, Mr. Lion knocked on his door. When Ralph answered the knock, Munchkub pounced on him, knocking him over. "Hewwo, da-da!" said Munchkub. Ralph got up from the floor, looking in amazement at Munchkub. "Munchkub! You've literally grown over night!" he said. "Yes, he has. This morning I checked on him in his room and he wasn't in there, so I looked all over for him, and then I heard him say, "I'm right here!" said Mr. Lion. "That's amazing." said Ralph. So then Ralph directed everybody to a bench near his house and they all sat down to talk about Munchkub and how much he had grown.

After a few hours, everyone was tired of sitting and decided to take a walk. As they walked a bit more, they discovered that they were walking near Molly's house. Molly's mother saw everyone and said, "Molly! You are just in time for lunch! I'm so proud of you! You remembered!" she said. "Oh, we actually just happened to be walking … I mean, yes. Yes I guess I am aren't I. I'm not late this time." said Molly a bit surprised at having made it home on time. Dorothy went up to Mrs. Pumperdink and introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas and I'm Molly's friend." she said. "Oh, so you're the one who dropped the house on the Wicked Witch of the East!" said Mrs. Pumperdink. "Yes," said Dorothy. Then Ralph and Mr. Lion introduced themselves, along with Munchkub. "Well, thank you all for bring Molly home safely!" said Mrs. Pumperdink. "Oh, you're welcome! Anytime!" said Mr. Lion. Then everyone said their goodbyes to Molly and her mother and set off for Emerald City.

Shortly after everybody had left, another female pumpkin headed scarecrow with curly, red hair that was just below the shoulders, and big white eyes with dark pupils. She wore a pink dress with ruffles. She was Annabelle Reddison. "MOLLY! I've missed you, little sis!" said Annabelle, using the pet name she had called her ever since she dated Finn. "Aw!" said Molly, hugging her. Next, she was greeted by a scarecrow who looked more like an animated character than a real person. He had straw hair and wore a farmer's hat with scarecrow clothing and he was holding a baby. He was Sam the Scarecrow. "Ah, Why if it isn't Finnigan Pumperdink's little sister!" he said. "Yes. That's me! Molly Pumperdink!" said Molly. Just then, Sam and Annabelle showed Molly a baby pumpkin-headed scarecrow that had red hair and wore scarecrow clothing. He was Thomas Reddison, but people always called him Tommy because they liked the nickname better. "Aww! It's Tommy! Hey Tommy Reddison! I'm auntie Molly!" said Molly as she hugged him and rocked him. Then they went inside to have some lunch.

As for Munchkub, three days had passed since he was born. Mr. Lion woke up and heard a loud roar. It was Munchkub, who now looked like a fully grown lion. "ROAR!" he said as he greeted Mr. Lion. "Munchkub! You have grown up way to fast!" said Mr. Lion. "Yep, and I'm proud of it!" said Munchkub. Just then, Ralph knocked on the door. Munchkub answered it, giving him a mighty, "ROAR!". "Woah, Munchkub! You are now a fully grown lion! I shall pick a new name for you besides Munchkub! Hmm, let's see... Zachariah! Zachariah Von Strauss! That'll be your new name!" said Ralph. "I like that name." said Zachariah.

Later on, Ralph, Mr. Lion, and Zachariah went for a walk. They ran into Molly, who was combing her wavy brown hair with her right hand and holding a lollipop with her left hand. "Howdy Molly! Remember me? The hybrid baby? Well, now I'm not so little anymore!" said Zachariah to the young, sweet faced pumpkin-headed scarecrow girl. "Wow, Munchkub! You have grown way too fast!" said Molly. "Don't call me Munchkub anymore! I am Zachariah! Zachariah von Strauss! My other father, Ralph von Strauss chose it for me!" said Zachariah. "Oh. Sorry." said Molly. Just then, Dorothy and Toto arrived on the scene. "Molly! I wanted to say goodbye to you before I leave for Kansas." said Dorothy, who turned around and saw a seemingly fully grown version of Munchkub. "Why, Munchkub! You've grown so much since I last saw you!" said Dorothy. "My name is Zachariah." said Munchkub. "Oh, what happened to Munchkub?" asked Dorothy. "Well, my munchkin father renamed me Zachariah because I got too old to be called 'Munchkub'." said Zachariah. "Oh! So you ARE Munchkub – or I should say Zachariah." said Dorothy. "Please call me Zachariah. It sounds much more respectful than Munchkub, now that I am not a cub anymore." said Zachariah. "Okay, Zachariah." said Dorothy.

Everyone talked for a couple more minutes until it was time for Dorothy to leave. "Goodbye, Dorothy! Bye Toto! Good luck, Mr. Lion! Farewell, Ralph! I'll miss you, Zachariah!" said Molly, who had to go home as well to help her family with some chores around the house. "Goodbye Molly! I hope I see you again someday!" said Dorothy. "Me too!" said Molly as she left. After Molly left, Dorothy said her goodbyes to everyone else and picking up Toto she got ready to click her ruby slippers. Ralph, Mr. Lion, and Zachariah watched her when Zachariah asked "What exactly is she doing, Father?" "Oh, I last saw her do this when she was about to leave Oz at the end of her first visit." said Mr. Lion. Dorothy then began to click her ruby slippers together and say, "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home…" and then she disappeared. "Well," said Ralph. "Shall we help build a home for Zachariah to live in now that he's fully grown?" "That sounds like a great idea!" said Mr. Lion. And so the two dads and their now "fully grown" baby all lived happily ever after.

The End.

 **Yay! All done with my Oz mpreg series! And that Ralph and Lion didn't have any trouble with Munchk...Zachariah! There WILL be sequels, mainly depicting subplots of Dorothy's life in Kansas, and that of Jack and Molly during their married life (Yes! They end up together!). Stay tuned for that. :D :D :D I hope you enjoyed this series. More mpreg stories (NOT WoO) to follow!**


End file.
